muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ernie's Big Splash
ROM hack Do we need the part about the R-rated ROM hack? I feel like if we have to warn people about clicking on the link, then maybe it doesn't need to be here. We don't link to other porn spoofs of Muppet characters. By the way, the pictures that Scott just added are awesome. -- Danny (talk) 18:15, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Yeah. In general, I don't think fan Muppet spoofs or porn hacks are worth noting, they're not the same as Muppet Mentions in a professional production, however vulgar, and even then, we don't link those from the pages of whatever is being spoofed. I'd say yank it out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:31, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I took it out. If anybody's interested, I'll post it here: "An R-rated "rom hack" of this game was created. I-Mockery.com reviewed the rom, and received a letter from Sesame Workshop in complaint. I-Mockery; warning -- this link contains relatively graphic images." -- Danny (talk) 18:34, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :::Ugh. I just looked at it for the first time, and I'm glad we took it off the page. Tacky. -- Danny (talk) 18:36, 2 March 2007 (UTC) ::::Agreed. It's just the hacker's version of fan art or fan fiction which we don't cover here. —Scott (talk) 19:27, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Verification Does anyone happen to know of this game? My old school threw away these computers years ago, I wish I had asked to keep one. I can speculate further on more of the details, but other than one of my best friends back then, I don't know who to talk to this about. I doubt more than 50 of the systems still exist, they were clunkers already when Helen Wilson got rid of them for good. There's no mention of this game on the Internet, but I know for a fact that it was completely real. -- Zanimum 13:30, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Okay, summarises this in a form of a question: Should people include details in articles. if those details are fuzzy, and the subject in question is inaccessible, and probably will always be inaccessible and thus unverifiable? -- Zanimum 13:24, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :I would say no. If this page is entirely based on your memories, and you can't find any outside verification, then I'd suggest deleting it. That's not about trusting you personally, obviously -- it's just about a more general guideline that people shouldn't post their childhood memories. Memories can get mixed up really easily -- we've all had the experience of thinking we remember something, and then finding out that that memory is a combination of a couple different things, plus a story we heard. :In this case, I think it's possible that the game you remember wasn't actually licensed -- it was something that someone who was working in the school system programmed. Or maybe it was licensed. Without outside verification, it's impossible to tell. You know? -- Danny (talk) 13:36, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :: Fair enough. It seemed rather professional though. Delete it for now, I'll try to investigate further though. -- Zanimum 13:49, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::The article will still be in the delete log if you do find something on it. -- Scott (talk) 14:17, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Also, I think the talk page stays in the database even when the article is deleted. I'll delete for now. -- Danny (talk) 15:02, 20 June 2006 (UTC) I played this game once too. A friend of mine had it. It certainly wasn't just programmed inside your school, though I don't know if it was an official licensed product. I don't remember it very well either -- but it DID exist. (Although I seem to recall it being called "Ernie's Big Splash." --User:GrantHarding : Yes, brilliant Grant! Splash! It seems to have existed also on Atari and the original Nintendo Entertainment System. It was created by CBS Learning Systems. Can we undelete? -- Zanimum 18:23, 20 June 2006 (UTC) ::Awesome, you found it! I moved the deleted text over. You should add that Atari link, and the other info you found. -- Danny (talk) 18:32, 20 June 2006 (UTC) :::That article doesn't actually say it's on Atari -- it was announced in a magazine that Atari produced. Atariprotos.com and Atariage.com don't mention its existence. Can anybody figure out what console this and the Grover game were made for? -- Danny (talk) 13:19, 21 June 2006 (UTC)